Burning With You
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: I want a love like Johnny and June, rings of fire, burning with you


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the song 'Johnny and June' by Heidi Newfield.

For Pealee who recently commented on the lack of new KIBBS stories out there.

**Burning With You**

_Oh there's something about a man in black_

_Makes me want to buy a Cadillac_

_Throw the top back and roll down to Jackson town_

She'd always wanted that amazing love, the one that made her want to scream and dance, and be so indescribably happy that nothing could touch her. She wanted the kind of love they sang about in songs, the ones like Johnny Cash sang about in 'Ring Of Fire' or 'Walk The Line'. She wanted the kind of love that lasted until the end of time, one went beyond life and farther than death. She wanted the kind of love that she would give up anything and everything to keep. She wanted the kind of love that was so strong that she couldn't live without her other half.

_I wanna be there on the stage with you_

_You and I can be the next rage two_

_Hear the crowd roar, make the want more_

_And kick the foot lights out_

He'd thought that he'd loved her more than anything, his first wife. But theirs was a quiet love, and easy love. Deep in his heart he'd wanted more than that. He wasn't the type of person to exhibit his passion on his sleeve, but he wanted to be. She hadn't been like that either. In the dark parts of his heart he wanted the type of love that could be on a stage for the whole world to see. He wanted the type of love that made everyone else turn and look, the kind that was so bold and bright, it made others envious. The type he only heard about in country songs.

They were sitting in an apartment, running surveillance on a suspect across the street. It was just the two of them. She was humming under her breath. He only caught part of the tune but it sounded so familiar. She turned and caught him looking at her, his sharp blue eyes digging into her. She cocked her head to the side in silent question.

"What are you humming?" He asked.

"'Johnny & June'." She answered as if that explained everything. He gave her a puzzled look as if to ask 'why?' She shrugged her shoulder at him. "I want a love like theirs." It was said under her breath, so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"Sing it for me." It was her turn to look at him sharply. He raised an expectant eyebrow. She sighed but nodded.

"Oh there's something about a man in black, makes me want to buy a Cadillac, throw the top back and roll down to Jackson Town." He couldn't quite figure out how that was about love, but nodded for her to continue. "I wanna be there on the stage with you, you and I can be the next rage two, hear the crowd roar, make them want more, and kick the foot lights out." That he did understand. That's the kind of love he'd been looking for with Shannon, with his other wives, and never found. "I wanna love like Johnny and June, rings of fire burning with you, I wanna walk the line, walk the line, till the end of time, I wanna love, love you that much, cash it all in, give it all up, and when you're gone, I wanna go too, like Johnny and June." This was why she loved this song. It said everything about what she was looking for, the kind of love she craved.

He looked at her, as she trailed off, as if seeing her for the first time. Something in him clicked. She was what he was looking for. She was the one. She was passionate, and brought out his own passion. It didn't matter that they worked together, that he was significantly older than her, that he'd been married many times, and had more problems than he was worth. She was what he had been searching for. She stared back, feeling that same emotion fall into place within her chest as well. It was like two puzzle pieces fitting together, when the picture finally became clear.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back passionately and something ignited in his chest. Love sparked and flamed between them. They were exactly what the other needed. They were the answer to their quest for a love like a country song. She made him burn, and from the smoldering look she gave him, he returned the favor.

"There will be consequences." He mumbled.

"I don't care Jethro. I'll give it all up for you."

"I'd do the same. This is more important." She smiled at him. "I love you that much Katie."

"I love you that much too."

_I wanna love like Johnny and June _

_Rings of fire burning with you_

_I wanna walk the line, walk the line_

_Till the end of time_

_I wanna love, love you that much_

_Cash it all in, give it all up _

_And when you're gone, I wanna go too_

_Like Johnny and June._


End file.
